


私奔到月球

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	私奔到月球

他被人掰开双腿顶坐起来，蔡徐坤扯掉他的内裤和自己之前扔的泳裤丢在一起，朱正廷无奈的看了一眼。  
“没法穿了啊。”  
“我给你洗。”  
他的喉结被对方裹进唇里吞咽，后背因为刺激紧绷打直。蔡徐坤在他颈部的软肉吮出明显的吻痕，湿漉漉的头发拂在耳侧让人心痒。  
“你怎么那么敏感啊。”  
他的手穿进宽大T恤抚摸他光洁的脊背，指腹揉捏着肩胛骨四处纵火，彼此发硬的下身抵在一处，朱正廷单手撑在他身上，纵身看着蔡徐坤深陷情欲的明亮瞳孔，手掌覆了上去带着两人一起揉搓。呼吸急促了几分，蔡徐坤抱着他的腿接着小腹力量坐起身和他接吻，刚触到他的唇角舔了一下，就被人大力摁回在躺椅上，朱正廷锁骨好看的弧度在领口若隐若现，咬着嘴上下套弄的样子风情万种。omega身体的特殊构造让他轻易发了情，黏腻的体液从后穴流淌出来，弄湿了蔡徐坤的大腿。  
他再也忍耐不住随着动作突然瘫倒在他怀里，白色的浊液喷溅到同样失神的人脸上，被颜射的蔡先生明显没缓过来，把唇边的痕迹刮到嘴里又恶作剧递到他嘴边。  
“化了的大白兔奶糖。”  
他眨着繁星坠落般的瞳孔调皮地望着自己，朱正廷果不其然红了脸悄悄抓下他的手指。蔡徐坤一向比他持久，就着湿滑体液冲撞进他的身体。朱正廷刚疲软粉红色的性器再次挺立起来，他抓着他的手刮了一下。  
“真乖。”  
明明是没人的海滩，朱正廷却害羞的无地自容。任命的被他扯过来继续没完成的吻，大海的咸腥味换成自己体液的咸腥，怪异的感觉让他不由得抱紧爱人的肩膀。蔡徐坤刻意没脱他衣服，伴随着他的呜咽扯掉遮挡两个人交合处的毛毯。  
青天白日光着屁股被人顶的起伏连绵的小兔子，慌张地把毯子披回两个人身上，眼睛都红了。为非作歹的人和他拉扯那一块小小的布料，还逗他。  
“也没人能看到，挡什么啊。”  
他凑上去隔着T恤布料含住朱正廷挺立的乳尖，身上的人颤抖着松了手，他满意的把毯子和那堆待洗衣物堆在一起，专心致志在他胸前忙活。紧致的甬道随着他舔舐红豆的动作不住皱缩，比潮水声更加夺人心魄的是交合的身体撞击声。  
“贝贝，舒服么？”  
“啊......深一点。”  
深一点？朱正廷回忆起这句话恨不得自挖双目，这么羞耻的台词真的是自己说出来的么，还是光天化日在户外环境喊出来的？！  
尾椎的酥麻感攀上身体，体内被滚烫的液体填满，他骑在蔡徐坤身上忍不住头后仰，被人一把拉回身体扣在胸口。两个颤抖的人紧紧相拥，海浪声随着高潮后的恍惚感放大刺耳起来。他性感的声音见缝插针回荡在耳际。  
“别着急，我们在这慢慢来，等着看月亮。”


End file.
